Behind Enemy Lines
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Sequel to 'One Step Ahead'. Things start going wrong after Red buys a music box connected to a criminal organization and a stranger confronts Donald and offers her assistance.
1. Lisa

Red sat looking at the small music box sitting across the room from him. He knew the rumors behind it, that it held a secret of a criminal organization, but that wasn't why he wanted it. That was much more simple. He honestly just wanted it because he liked the intricate, silver designs that stretched across the top of the lid, and the music it played when said lid was opened was just heavenly. He didn't realize just how much trouble that little box was going to cause him.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ressler had decided to go after Reddington again. After this last fiasco in Missouri, he was determined to capture the criminal. Most would have been overjoyed that Reddington had let them go, but that only seemed to enrage Donald.

For the past week, he'd been searching for any leads that he could get his hand on. He'd interrogated every criminal he knew of that had any connections with Raymond. Unfortunately, Red seemed to be very good at finding people who were loyal and not easy to get information out of. To be completely honest, if things continued like this, he'd be tempted to start making deals. The only thing that stopped him from that was what morals he had managed to hold onto, despite his job.

There was one thing he found strange though. Everywhere he went there was one woman who always seemed to be there. She had long black hair and green eyes that seemed familiar for some reason. He didn't know who she was, but she seemed to know him. That's why he wasn't surprised when she approached him.

"Can I help you?" He asked and she gave him a sweet smile. She projected innocence when she tilted her head slightly and gave a small laugh.

"You're Agent Ressler, aren't you?" She asked causing him to raise an eyebrow. How would she have known that?

"I am." He answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Any you're the one who wants to catch Raymond Reddington?" She added. Donald nodded and furrowed his brow. There was no way she should have known that. "I think I can help you."

"Uh huh... And why is that?" He asked before she held out a gloved hand. He was slightly hesitant before taking it. Why was she wearing rubber gloves?

"I'm Lisa Reddington. Raymond Reddington is my father."


	2. Drink

"So, why do you want to help me?" Donald asked looking at the black haired woman sitting across the table from him. She gave him one of her innocent smiles and tugged lightly at the bottom of one of her gloves. "After all, it's not often that someone offers to help arrest their father."

"Daddy's been at this for too long. I don't want him to get himself killed. You can understand that, right?" Lisa replied, batting her eyelashes at him. Was she trying to flirt with him? He had to admit, she had pretty eyes. That thought made him sick when he realized they were the same shade of green as Reddington's.

"What did you have planned?" He said trying to shake that last thought out of his head.

"It's simple. I'll slip something in his drink to knock him out. Then, I'll call you to come in and get him." She explained as she took a sip of her soda.

"You think you're gonna slip something past Raymond Reddington?" Donald asked raising his eyebrows, and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Would you expect your long lost daughter to be trying to turn you in?" She questioned.

"...Okay, you have a point." He replied causing her to chuckle. "Now, we just have to find him. That's usually the hard part."

"Agent Ressler, I already know where he is."

"Then, what the hell do you need me for?" He asked furrowing his brow. With her being Reddington's daughter, he was going to have to keep an eye on her.

"I can't exactly make the arrest myself." Lisa answered with a condescending laugh that finally made Donald believe that she and the criminal truly were related.

"One last question," Donald stated. "What's with the gloves?"

"I'm a bit of a germaphobe." She answered but Donald didn't quite believe her.

* * *

"You get ten minutes. If you aren't out by then, I'm coming in anyway." Donald stated glancing at Lisa who was sitting in the car seat next to him. She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes again.

"Deal," she said and held her hand out. Donald looked at it for a moment before shaking it. She opened her car door and slid out. Ressler watched her walk to the front door of an old building. It was a nice building but definetley old. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

Lisa knocked on the door before opening it when she heard someone called for her to enter. She walked inside and saw the criminal sipping on a glass of wine. He looked up at her with a curious smile.

"You're not who I was expecting." He stated taking another sip of his drink. Apparently, Lisa had interrupted business. "You haven't left yet. So, I take it you meant to come here?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Honestly, she didn't know if she should feel happy or outraged.

"I'm a little shocked you haven't recognized me." Lisa stated, taking the seat across from his. His smile fell and his brow furrowed. "It's me." She added. "Lisa."

"What?" Red asked sitting up straighter. His eyes had widened with shock. She had to be lying. Needless to say, he was flabbergasted by the turn of events. "But how? I thought that you were-"

"Well, I'm not." Lisa stated before she glanced at his glass. "You're out of wine." She said and stood up. "Let me get you some more." She added watching as his eyes followed her. She gave him her usual smile as she walked to what she guessed was the kitchen.

Red couldn't quite get his thoughts straight. How could his daughter be here? Why was she here? How long did he have with her?

"S-So, how have you been?" He finally asked looking over the back of his chair even though he couldn't see her because of the wall.

"Couldn't be better," Lisa replied as she pulled a small vile out of her pocket. She emptied the liquid into the wine glass. "I'm working as a writer now." She lied and heard him chuckle.

"That doesn't surprise me. You were always making up stories when you were little." Red called back. Lisa rolled her eyes. She could practically hear his smile. Looking at where Ressler had touched her glove in the handshake, she could see a full fingerprint. She rolled the small vile over it, creating a neat replica of the print on the glass.

"Where are you staying?" Red asked. If his little girl was back, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

"I live on the other side of the city." Lisa answered as she poured wine in the glass. She twirled the wine to make sure it mixed with the liquid from the vile. "You should drop by sometime. The view is great." She added as she walked back inside.

"I'll be sure to." He said before beaming at her. He took a sip of his wine causing Lisa to smirk. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Outside, Ressler had pulled out his phone. He was searching for anything he could find on 'Lisa Reddington'. So far he'd found nothing. No social media or anything. Then, he came across an old photo. Lisa couldn't have been more than ten years old in the picture, but it was her.

Donald clicked on the link and furrowed his brow. That was the only photo on the entire page. Scrolling down a little farther he said, "What the hell?" Current status was labeled as 'deceased'.

* * *

Red took another sip of his drink, not yet feeling the effects of what was slipped in it. Lisa glanced at her watch. It should only be a few more seconds. Her eyes turned dark when Red looked at his hand strangely. It had started quivering slightly before completely going out of control causing him to drop the glass.

"You should have expected this." Lisa commented as Red felt his stomach twist. He needed to vomit. His whole body shook as he doubles over, making a gagging noise in the back of his throat. His face paled as he started going into dry heaves and falling onto the floor.

Lisa got up and pulled a phone out of her pocket. She dialed quickly before putting the phone to her ear. Red pushed himself up onto his knees just before he vomited on the floor. His vision blurred as he started to sweat and pant. What the hell had she given him?

"The job is nearly done." She stated causing Red's gaze to shift slowly to her. She had picked up his music box and was heading to the back door. "I've got the box, Reddington is dying, and the agent will take the blame. I'll be at the meeting location in just a few minutes."

The door closed, and Lisa was gone. Raymond tried to push himself up but found that his strength was gone. All he could do was stay there and vomit. His vision faded completely after he saw flecks of red in the puke. Then, he felt his arms collapse under him.

He didn't know how long it was before he regained consciousness. He wasn't sure how he survived the poisoning. Well, he wasn't even sure if he had survived it. For all he knew, he could have died.

"You awake?" He heard someone ask. With a good deal of effort, he cracked his eyelids open enough to make out the figure sitting in a chair beside him.

"Donald?" Red asked groggily. Ressler nodded and gave him a small smile that he would have never expected from him.

"How're you doing, Uncle Frank?" Donald asked causing Red to furrow his brow. Uncle Frank? There was something seriously wrong here.

"I guess that answers my first question." Red stated closing his eyes. "I died and went to Hell."


	3. New Owner

Lisa hurried towards the meeting location with the music box under her arm. Just a little farther and she'd be done with her mission. Nothing was ever that simple though. As she passed an alleyway, someone leaped out swinging a brick towards her head. She moved back out of reflex, pulling out a revolver and firing in the process.

Looking down at the person she'd just shot, Lisa saw that the attacker had been a teenage boy. He had a rough appearance with stuble and ratty clothing. He was probably homeless and had been looking for a way to make ends meet. She almost felt sorry for killing him but only almost. She yelped when something struck her in the back of the head.

Standing over her was another teenager. This one was a girl, Jade, with half of her head shaved off while the other half held long black hair. Unlike the boy, she had succeeded in knocking Lisa out. Her dark brown eyes shifted to the boy and seemed to darken with anger. Jade picked up the revolver and aimed at Lisa's head. No one messed with her friends.

She pulled the hammer back and was about to pull the trigger. She only stopped because of the sound of people up ahead. If she fired, the sound would alert them. Then, she'd be blamed for both deaths. Quickly, Jade pocketed the gun before grabbing the music box and Lisa's purse. Then, she ran off, casting one more look back at her fallen friend and vowing to avenge him.

* * *

Red just laid there staring at Donald debating if he should be grateful or not. Sure, he was alive, but what was the cost? Plus, he felt like shit. His stomach felt oddly empty and upset while his throat was irritated. What had happened while he was out? And why the hell did Donald call him, 'Uncle Frank'.

"You're lucky I got you to the hospital on time." Donald stated and Reddington raised an eyebrow. He lifted his head and glanced around. The whiteness of the room was almost blinding on his still tired eyes but true to Donald's word, they were in a hospital. That explained how he was alive.

"Why?" Red asked as he laid his head back down on the pillow. He really did feel terrible. Donald gave a fake laugh.

"Because you're my favorite uncle." He stated before leaning in and whispering to where no one but Red would be able to hear. "You're gonna help me find the woman who poisoned you."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll arrest you." Ressler replied. He was shocked when Red let out a loud belly laugh. This had obviously been a bad idea because he took on a pained expression before putting a hand to his stomach to calm it. "What about that is funny?"

"That a punk like you would use blackmailing. It seems you can teach a stupid agent new tricks." Red replied getting a glare from the younger man. "There's a flaw in your plan. If you arrest me now, you'll have to inform the police that you brought in a dangerous criminal and passed him off as your uncle." At this, Donald grimaced. Maybe he hadn't thought this through.

"...But I,"

"Relax, Agent Ressler. I'll still help you find her." Red stated getting an owlish expression in response.

"You will?"

"Of course. That bitch stole my music box."

"Never mind that she tried to kill you." Donald said sarcastically and Red waved him off.

"People trying to kill me is old news." He stated. "Now, I would like to know what happened while I was out." He added and Ressler gave an uninterested shrug.

"Not much. I had to drag you here, and then, they pumped your stomach." Donald replied looking away from him. "They also mentioned that they needed to keep you here a week." He added quietly. Red's gaze snapped to him.

"What?" Reddington nearly yelled. He couldn't be held up in this bed for that long. He'd go stir crazy.

"It's only because they don't know what it was that Lisa gave you. They just want to make sure you don't die from an after affect." Donald tried to reason. "Surely you can act like sixty three year old Frank Ressler for that long."

"Sixty three?" Red stammered before glaring and sneering at Ressler. "I'm only fifty one, you asshole."


	4. Tracker

Donald couldn't help but be amused by Reddington's constant annoyance. He'd been there for one day, and the doctors were driving him up the wall. It seemed like every ten minutes, they wanted to come back in and draw blood or check on him. It had been nearly three in the morning by the time he was permitted to drift off into slumber. Sadly, that had been short lived. An hour later, he had been woken up.

"Uncle Frank, you look tired." Donald stated. Red gave him a tired glare before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Should I get one of the nurses to check on you?" He asked with a smirk. He gave a low chuckle when he saw the left side of Red's face twitch in annoyance.

"Good morning, Mr. Ressler." Called a nurse as she walked in. Red groaned and opened his eyes to look at her. "I just need to check a few things, and I'll be out of your hair." She added, and Donald refrained from making a joke about Red being bald.

She walked over to Red before tilting his head back. Donald smirked at Red's irritation of having the nurse's hand grabbing and gently squeezing his throat. Red knew it was to check for swelling, but he was paranoid that she'd try to strangle him. That came with being a criminal.

"Open your mouth." She instructed. He did as ordered as Ressler chuckled.

"Getting him to shut his mouth is the tricky part." He stated. Red's held up his middle finger just out of the nurse's view. She shined a small light at the back of his throat and squinted. "Everything okay?" Ressler asked, playing his part as the concerned nephew even though he didn't really give a damn about Red. The only thing he was concerned with was catching Lisa and bringing her to justice.

"There seems to be damage done to back of his throat. It isn't too bad but could turn into a big problem if he strained it too much, especially since what he was given acted as a blood thinner."

"What kind of problem?" Donald asked, completely serious. Red closed his mouth as the nurse put the light into one of her pockets.

"If he starts bleeding, it'll be extremely difficult to stop." She replied before looking back to Red. "For the next few days, I suggest you refrain from coughing or talking if possible."

Red just sighed and laid his head back again. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out. Honestly, he just wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

Jade stepped into her hideout, an abandoned house, before dropping everything on the old dirty armchair. She opened Lisa's purse and dumped the contents out. Most was just make up and what looked like medications, but there was something that caught her eye. It was a small electronic device that looked a bit like a map with a red dot blinking on it.

She picked it up before examining it. She didn't know what the dot was supposed to represent, but she wanted to find out. She shoved everything else back into the bag before leaving the hideout.

* * *

Jade wondered why the tracking device was leading her to the hospital but was too curious to really care. She worried that she'd be asked why she was there. Somehow, no one bothered asking her anything, and she walked through the white halls with no problem.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of Red's room. The door was opened. So, she stood to the side and peered in at the two men. Squinting at Red, Jade wondered where she had seen that face before. When realization struck her, she nearly dropped the device in shock. This was Raymond Reddington! He was number four on the most wanted list and happened to have the FBI offering a large reward for his capture. Jade had finally found her way to get out of poverty.


	5. Kidnapping

Jade was back at the hospital in only a few days. The 'medications' that she had found in Lisa's purse happened to be sedatives. She didn't know why there were so many of them, but she found that she'd rather not know anyway.

Now, she was sneaking, or rather walking, through the halls of the hospital. You'd think that the doctors and nurses would be more curious as to why a homeless girl with half of her head shaved was wandering around at this late of a time. She didn't take long to find Red's room and to sneak inside. The only things she had stopped for was a disguise that covered her face with a surgical mask and concealed her hands and clothes along with a wheelchair.

Red snored loudly and didn't wake when Jade entered his room. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked over to the sleeping criminal's bed. She tapped him lightly on the cheek which got no reaction. So, she hit him a little harder... Nothing. Maybe, she wouldn't need the sedative.

She pulled him over to the edge of the bed before putting her arms under his. She lifted him from the bed with great difficulty, nearly dropping him more than one time, and put him into the wheelchair. Jade took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she watched the sleeping man. She couldn't believe she was actually kidnapping a criminal.

Realizing that she didn't have much time to waste, she got behind the wheelchair and pushed it out of the room. She walked calmly to one of the elevators. There was no point in hurrying and drawing attention to herself. The doors closed on the elevator with a ding. Jade leaned back against the wall with a sigh of relief and let her eyes shut. That's why she didn't notice Red waking up.

Red blinked a few times to wake himself up. Then, he looked over at Jade, who still had her eyes closed. He furrowed his brow before looking around to see where he was.

"Excuse me?" Red said, causing her gaze to snap to him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Uhhh," Jade stammered and glanced around as if that would give her and answer. "I'm doctor... oh screw it!" She said before pulling out the sedative and jabbing him in the arm with it. He hissed in pain and tried to swat her hand away. He swore under his breath before his head fell forward as he passed out. The door opened, and Jade started making her way to the door.

She was nearly out when a nurse looked at Red and screamed, "OH MY GOD!". Jade rushed around to see what was wrong and saw the blood staining the front of his hospital gown. She felt her stomach clench in terror. "Why did you take him out of his room?!" The nurse questioned."Wait, who are you?"

"I-I," Jade stuttered but the nurse saw through her disguise in a second.

"SECURITY!" Screamed the nurse. Not long after, two burly men came rushing out. "Arrest her!" She said pointing to Jade. Jade swung at them as they came near her but was caught in a second. The nurse looked back at Raymond and saw the blood still spilling from his mouth.

Author's note_

Sorry that I haven't worked on this in so long. So, to make sure I come back to it, I left a cliff hanger. :) Leaving it like that always make me want to work more for some reason.


	6. Days After

"What happened?" Donald asked the nurse who was trying to explain last night to him. "Somebody tried to kidnap my uncle?"

"I don't know why she did, but she did." The nurse responded. "And Frank's throat started bleeding before she got away."

"I-Is he okay?" Ressler questioned, only slightly concerned about the criminal. He may have hated Reddington but didn't want him to die... At least, not right now.

"He'll be fine. You can go see him, if you want." She stated. Donald nodded and started to walk to Red's room but stopped and turned back around.

"What about the girl?"

"What about her?"

"Can I see her? I'd like to ask her a few questions." Donald said and the nurse nodded.

"I think that your uncle would appreciate it if you went to see him first though." She stated and he nodded even though he knew that Reddington wouldn't actually care. Ressler walked away and went to Red's hospital room. He found the criminal looking annoyed with three doctors around him hurling questions at him.

"Why would she want to kidnap a sweet old man?" Asked the young woman, which got her a glare from Red.

"Did she want ransom?" Asked the man next to her, looking to Red. Raymond glanced past them and noticed Donald. He motioned for him to come over.

"What would that girl want with your uncle?" Asked another man. Ressler glanced at Red as if to ask why he hadn't answered. Then, he realized that he probably couldn't speak if his throat was having to heal again.

"Uncle Frank used to work for the police force. So, he made a lot of enemies." Donald answered. Hey, it wasn't a complete lie. The answer seemed to satisfy one of the doctors who nodded before exiting the room to go to one of his patients. The other two weren't shooed away so easily.

"But she was so young." Stated the woman.

"Maybe, she was the daughter of one of the men that my uncle arrested. I'm going to talk to her later. If it's anything that all of you need to know, I'll come tell you." Donald responded, trying to sound professional and get them to leave the room. Whether they believed him or not, he wasn't sure, but his answer got them to leave.

When the door shut behind the last doctor, Donald turned to Red, noticing that he had a small dry erase board. He sat in the chair next to Red's bed. Leaning in closer, he asked, "Who was the girl?".

'Never seen her before,' Red wrote down on the board after shrugging. After Donald had read the message, Red erased it.

"Do you think she has anything to do with Lisa?"

'No, Lisa thinks I'm dead.'

"Any idea of who she'd be working for?" Donald asked and Red just shook his head. Then, he started to write again.

'Why haven't you talked to her yet?'

"I thought that it'd look suspicious if I didn't visit my uncle first."

'How long do I have to be here?'

"Another week," Donald answered, getting a groan from the criminal. Ressler smirked before saying, "What's the matter? You look like you spend a lot of time sitting on your ass." Red glared daggers at him but made no move to write anything. "What? Can't think of a comeback?"

Donald yelped when the board collided with his face. He jumped up and rubbed his reddened forehead. After a quick glare at the smirking criminal, Donald got up to leave. He closed the door behind him and saw that a nurse was staring at him intently.

"Uncle Frank gets a little cranky when he's being cooped up like this."

* * *

"Sorry, Agent Ressler, but we can't let you in just yet." Stated Harvey, another agent.

"Why not?" Donald asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing personal. It's just that with this being about your uncle, we can't let you get close to the girl without us knowing a few things first."

"When will I get to see her?" Donald asked. He needed to see her soon. If she was linked to Lisa in anyway, he needed to know. Even with what Red thought, Donald figured that he could be wrong.

"A few days," Harvey replied causing Donald to grimace. A lot could happen in a couple days.

* * *

A few days passed but Donald never got to speak to Jade. Shortly after Donald had told Red that he wouldn't be able to interrogate her, she had gone missing. The doctors thought that she had just escaped, but Donald knew better than that. He especially knew better when Red was told that he could leave early. There was no way any doctor would have let him go knowing the condition of his throat.

"You had something to do with her disappearance, didn't you?" Donald questioned as he followed the directions that Red was giving him. The criminal sat smugly in the passenger seat and glanced at Donald.

"Don't ruin the surprise, Donald." Red stated, his voice still a little raspy.

"Don't call me Donald."

"Hmm. Whatever you want, dumb ass." Red retorted, getting a glare from Ressler.

"You know, I could kick you out right now or arrest you." Donald stated, causing Red to give a deep belly laugh.

"We both know that you aren't going to do that. Turn right up here." Red instructed before going back to his point. "You want to catch Lisa and you want to find out who the girl is."

"What'd you do to piss her off anyway?" Donald asked, referring to Lisa.

"I have no idea." Red responded, leaning back in his seat. "But I know that she's working for someone. I heard her make a call before she left. She said that the job was nearly done, that I was dying, she had the box, and something about an agent taking the fall. Now that I think about it, she was probably going to pin the murder on you."

"...What box?" Donald questioned.

"My music box,"

"What the hell does a music box have to do with anything?" He asked but Red only shrugged.

"Get ready to pull over. The house is up there." Red stated. Donald followed where he was pointing and pulled up in front of a beige house. "It's a little more bland than what I'm used to, but it'll do." Red added before getting out. Donald followed him inside, letting his hand drift to his gun when he heard a girl screaming.

"Sounds like she's giving Dembe a run for his money."

"What are you doing to her?" Donald asked, worry getting the better of him.

"Only trying to get answers," Red responded, but Donald only felt a sense of foreboding. The two walked into the next room to find Dembe holding onto the back of Jade's shirt as she tried to run from him. She let out another deafening scream as she turned and started punching his sides. If Dembe had been a smaller man, the hits probably would have done real damage.

"Dembe, it's good to see you!" R ed called, straining his voice a little. Dembe gave him a smile before letting go of the girl, causing her to fall into one of the many seats. The two men shared a quick hug. Then, Red turned to look at Donald. "Dembe, this is Agent Ressler."

"This is him?" Dembe asked with eyebrows raised. Red nodded to answer. "He's a pipsqueak."

"Hey," Donald mutter, slightly offended.

"Don't let his size fool you." Red stated.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're shorter than me." Donald argued, but went on as if he hadn't said anything.

"He's like a rat. He looks harmless enough, but if you let your guard down, he'll try to claw your eyes out. Now, what have you found out about the girl?"

"Nothing, I haven't been able to get her to talk." Dembe answered. Red turned to the girl and smirked.

"I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something."


	7. Interrogation

"If you think I'm going to tell you anything, you can just forget it." Jade stated, glaring up from her spot. Reddington was sitting on the table in front of her with his arms crossed. She sat as far away from him as she could.

"I have no intention of forgetting. When I plan something, I fully intend on finishing it." Red stated calmly. "Now, who are you working for?"

"I'm not telling you." She answered. She wasn't actually working for anyone, but she felt if he knew that, he'd kill her sooner.

"Oh, I think you will."

"What makes you so sure?" She questioned, straightening her back a little.

"You had me knocked out and still got caught. It's hard to call you a professional."

"You were bleeding out of your mouth!" Jade stated angrily. "Sorry, if I didn't have a plan for that." Donald stepped forward from his corner.

"Maybe, you'd like to talk to me." Donald stated and pulled out his badge. "I'm Agent Donald Ressler." He added causing Red to roll his eyes.

"Why would I talk to you?" Jade growled. "You still work for him." She said, pointing to Raymond who gave a smirk.

"Like hell I do!" Donald exclaimed louder than was needed.

"Come on, Donny. Don't be afraid to admit your true alliances." Red started jokingly just to rile him up.

"I'd never work for you, and don't call me that!" Donald snapped, glaring intently at the criminal. Red knew he shouldn't but decided to keep the argument going.

"Fine, I'll just keep calling you dumb ass." Raymond responded, seeing Donald's face go red with anger.

"Asshole," Ressler said, not noticing that Jade had gotten up and was starting to sneak out of the room.

"Or maybe, I should call you 'bitch'. That's about how you've acting today." Red stated. Donald opened his mouth to say something else but stopped. When Jade had gotten directly behind Red, he had latched onto her arm and slammed her face first onto the table. "I'm honestly shocked that worked."

"Y-you planned that?" Jade asked, squirming to get free but was trapped by Red's grip on her wrists which were folded across her lower back. She froze when she heard a click next to her ear. A chill went down her spine when she felt the barrel touch the back of her head.

"Now, I'm giving you to the count of three to tell me what I want to know... One," Red counted, feeling her tense under his hand.

"You can't be serious!" She squeaked nervously while Donald watched with wide eyes.

"Two,"

"Don't do it!" Ressler yelled, pulling out his own pistol.

"I-I,"

"Thr-,"

"I'M NOT WORKING FOR ANYONE!" She screamed. Red stayed quiet and left the gun to her head. "There was some chick I mugged. She was carrying a tracker. That's how I found you." She added, tears forming in her eyes.

"Was she carrying anything else?" Red asked.

"Some sedatives and a music box," she answered before finally letting out a sob. Red chewed on the inside of his jaw as he stared at her.

"Donald, I need you to leave the room."

"I thought that I already said that I don't work for you." Donald stated, getting a glare from the criminal. Ressler met his glare with one of his own to see the cold and dangerous look in Red's eyes. The sight sent a shiver down his spine. He bit his lower lip before finally leaving the room.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Jade asked.

"...No," Red stated, letting her stand back up. "But, I'm not letting you go either." Jade turned around and watched as Red pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. She wiped her eyes and gave it back. "You're going to take me to where you left the music box." He said and she nodded.


End file.
